1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to a novel herbal and oil composition and methods for modulating fatty acid composition and metabolism in an animal. In one aspect, the subject matter involves a composition comprising rosemary extract, oregano extract, and a polyunsaturated oil. In a particular embodiment, the polyunsaturated oil is fish oil or a derivative thereof. In some embodiments, the present subject matter relates to methods for modulating essential dietary fatty acid composition of lipoprotein particles or cell membranes, modulating essential fatty acid metabolism, regulating the activity of lipoxygenases (LOX) and cyclooxygenases (COX), improving cardiovascular health, and/or inhibiting cell proliferation diseases and disorders.
2. Background
Essential fatty acids (EFAs) are naturally occurring unsaturated fatty acids, generally with a chain length of 18, 20, or 22 carbon atoms. The predominant natural form of fatty acids is as part of a triglyceride molecule. The triglyceride form generally helps facilitate absorption, storage, and utilization of fatty acids within an organism. Free fatty acids also naturally occur in the body, but to a much lesser extent.
The human body is capable of producing most of the saturated fatty acids which it requires. However, the human body cannot produce all of the unsaturated fatty acids it requires. Although all the EFAs can be found in human food sources, only linoleic and alpha-linolenic acid are considered truly essential, since the body contains enzymes with which it can synthesize all the other EFAs from these two fatty acids. And, while the above is true, the relative ability of human metabolism to form eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) is poor at best. This inability is why supplemental dietary oil, such as fish oil, is needed to increase the relative proportion of healthy omega-3 fatty acids in the diet. EPA and DHA constitute the most important so-called omega-3 fatty acids. Fish oil is known to be a common source of these omega-3 fatty acids. Additional sources of omega-3 fatty acids also are known, such as, for example, seed oils, plant oils, algal oils and eggs.
Epidemiological observations indicate that fish oils and lipid products derived from them produced within the mammalian host reduce platelet aggregation and serum triglycerides which may reduce the risk of myocardial infarction, hypertension, atherosclerosis, and might be involved reducing the risk of certain types of cancer. In addition, it has been shown that EPA and DHA derived from fish oils play important structural roles in membranes of most cells, and influence the fluidity of the cell membranes as expressed by decreased whole-blood viscosity and increased erythrocyte flexibility and deformability. Moreover, EFAs including EPA and DHA are known precursors of eicosanoids—a class of compounds which includes prostanoids such as prostaglandins and thromboxanes, leukotrienes, and hydroxy fatty acids. Eicosanoids are known to affect platelet aggregation, permeability and tone of the blood vessel walls, blood pressure, and inflammatory immune reactions.
The dietary equilibrium between fatty acids of the n-6 and n-3 series is a significant factor in the regulation of the composition of fatty acids in membranes. In addition, a decreased ratio of n-3 to n-6 dietary fatty acids has been implicated in an increased incidence of health problems, disorders, and disease states. The presence of an excess of arachidonic acid (n-6), the precursor of the series 2 eicosanoids, or an excess of its precursor, linoleic acid (n-6), may lead to an increase in thrombogenesis, a decrease in bleeding time, an increase in the inflammatory response of polymorphonuclear monocytes and leukocytes, as well as an increase in smooth muscle reactivity to allergies. In contrast, a diet predominantly based on long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) of the n-3 series, such as the diet of the fish-eating populations, produce an small increase in bleeding time, and a low incidence of cardiovascular disease, such as, atherosclerosis, arthritis, asthma and other diseases. This is due in-part to the fact that these long chain PUFAs of the n-3 series are the precursors for the series 3 eicosanoids.
One of the primary goals in consuming fish oils is to have important constituents found in them become incorporated into tissue membranes where they serve to modulate cell signal events (e.g. reduce inflammation) and increase membrane fluidity. When cells are activated to release fatty acids from their membranes through the action of phospholipases to form eicosanoids, EPA and DHA compete with arachidonic acid for the COX and LOX enzymes. While released arachidonic acid gives rise to inflammatory prostaglandin products (e.g. PGE2), fish oil lipids produce prostaglandins and lipoxygenase products (e.g. PGE3 and LTB5) that are significantly less prone to cause inflammation than are the AA (Arachidonic acid)-derived products (e.g. PGE2 and LTB4). Furthermore, some molecules known as resolvins and protectins are formed exclusively from fish oil derived polyunsaturated lipids EPA and DHA. These newly discovered products orchestrate inflammation resolution.
Much progress has been made in the early diagnosis and treatment of cancers such as prostate, breast, and lung cancer, and in the treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease. However, cardiovascular disease and cancer remains the leading causes of disease-related deaths in the United States. There remains a need for new dietary supplements that will improve the beneficial lipid metabolism and promote incorporation of polyunsaturated lipids into biochemical pathways and biological membranes. Such supplements would thereby promote beneficial health consequences, including, for example, improving cardiovascular health and/or treating or preventing the onset of cell proliferation diseases and disorders, such as cancer.
Applicants have unexpectedly found a new herbal composition that provides significantly enhanced uptake and metabolism of select beneficial polyunsaturated lipids and improved consequences for health benefits.